


It's That Simple

by Hieiko



Series: Snippets from the Three Worlds [5]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei's thoughts as he faces Shigure in Mukuro's stronghold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yyh100 challenge, "Exhausted".

All I have to do now, is win this battle with Shigure. It's that simple, and yet at the same time, it isn't. Because victory doesn't equal survival. Not anymore.

Death had stared me in the face numerous times in my life. I had always managed to turn away, though rarely unscathed. But back then, I had goals to accomplish.

There is but one goal now.

The fight is over quickly. I know I have won, though I can't see Shigure fall, because I'm falling as well. I'm too exhausted to care. Maybe when I'm dead, I can rest.


End file.
